


Sapphire

by ML_Fox



Series: Colour Story [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Body Paint, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, I Love V | Kim Jihyun, Intimacy, Love, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), No Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Painting, Partial Nudity, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexy, True Love, V | Kim Jihyun Deserved Better, V | Kim Jihyun Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), V | Kim Jihyun's Route, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_Fox/pseuds/ML_Fox
Summary: Fourth prompt ofJihyun Week:Warmth| Canvas"Mr Kim... you're meant to paint a bouquet on my back."The intimate moment where Jihyun paints flowers on Lux's back.Note: This is not an entry to the Jihyun Week event. I'm bascially just trying to finish this series off.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character
Series: Colour Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Sapphire

Lux lies front-down on the king-sized bed. A blanket covers her bottom, leaving her naked legs and back exposed. Supporting her from underneath is a pillow, providing comfort as she peruses the RFA app. A few days ago she started inviting guests for the upcoming party. She wonders if any had replied. Checking her inbox she finds a few new messages. She wastes no time in getting to work, typing out replies that will hook the guests into attending.

"Do you mind picking for me, darling?"

A box, held by Jihyun's long-fingered hand, enters her field of vision. She leans on her arms, taking the box as her beloved kisses the top of her head. After giving each other a smile, he walks off. The moment he leaves her gaze she looks at the box. It's one-fourth the size of a shoebox. Inside are a few small body paint pots. Setting her mobile aside, she does as he requests. She examines each pot, realising they're all the same colour in various shades and tints.

“It’s all blue,” she says, surprised.

“Because blue is your colour."

Lux hears the smile in his voice. There's affection in there that makes her blush and bite her lip in a smile. Looking through the box, she picks the colours that catch her interest. By the third pot, something occurs to her. She looks at Jihyun over her shoulder. He stands at his work table, wearing a loose white shirt and a pair of dark linen pants. The colour of his clothes makes his hair more vivid. He's busy preparing so he doesn't notice her, but she's happy to gaze at his broad back. Watching the graceful way he moves as he gathers his supplies is hypnotising. She steals a few seconds to admire him before speaking up.

“How many do you need?”

Jihyun hums, "Let's go with... three to five?"

Nodding, she returns to her task. It’s difficult. They’re all beautiful, though they're the same colour. It takes her a few minutes, but she manages to pick the ones she likes. As she chooses the final pot, Jihyun returns. He places a wide tray on the bed next to her; on it lie a few brushes, a couple of small plastic palettes, and a jar of water.

"How did you go?"

He kisses the top of her head again. She beams.

“I have my colours.”

“Very good; thank you very much.”

Lux giggles as he kisses her once more. He takes the chosen colours and places them on the tray. Taking the box he walks off again. He returns to her within seconds, sitting beside her on the bed. Then, he leans down and gives her a proper kiss. He caresses her cheek, inciting butterflies with each pass of his thumb across her skin.

“Are you ready?” he murmurs.

“Whenever you are.”

“Okay.”

Lux makes herself comfortable as he straightens. She flattens herself on the pillow, folding her arms and resting her cheek on her hands. There's no knowing what to expect, but she trusts Jihyun completely. She starts as, without warning, she feels his lips brush against her shoulder blade. Jihyun chuckles and kisses the other side. As his kisses spread across her skin she relaxes. He marks a path from the nape of her neck down along the slope of her spine. Laughter overcomes her as he covers her back with affection.

"Mr Kim," she teases. "You're meant to paint a bouquet on my back.

"I will," he says. "But first I must paint my love."

His words bring another bout of laughter. At the same time, her cheeks redden with bashful warmth. The words he tells her sometimes... it makes her want to hide. Yet... it fills her to the brim with love and happiness. Right now she wants to wrap him in her arms… but she stays still. For him, she doesn’t move an inch. This is his way of showing his love, of telling her he loves her. Always she’s happy to accept these little gifts, even when it overflows… until he’s satisfied…

They're soft, his kisses. Tender and gentle, like him. Each imprints a warm feeling within her. The intimacy of this moment arouses her a little... but more than that it comforts her. In the centre of that warm feeling is safety. Being with him makes her feel protected. With him, she'll never be in danger... because he will always be beside her.

The kisses come to a slow stop.

"Right," Jihyun says. "Let's get started."

"Aw, no, already?" she whines teasingly. "I was enjoying myself."

For that, he kisses her shoulder as she rises on her arms. She gazes at him, returning the smile he gives her.

“Do you need anything before I start? This will take a while.”

“No, thank you, I’m all right.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes.”

He kisses her cheek. Lux watches as he turns to the tray. Silence falls between them, lasting minutes. It feeds the anticipation growing in the pit of her stomach. For some reason, this is all getting her a little flushed. She hastily flattens herself back on the pillow. This time she presses her face against her hands. Is it her or is the room warm?

“You know…” she muses, voice muffled, “this is kind of pervy…”

Jihyun laughs softly.

“I believe you mean _tasteful_ ,” he teases.

“Kinky.”

“Sexy.”

“Very _sexy_ , then,” she concedes with a laugh. “ _Criminally_ sexy.”

“ _Viscerally_ sexy,” he says, sighing. “This sight of you tempts me so…”

He kisses her again. This time, on her ear. The tip of his tongue brushes against the curve of the delicate shell, setting her face aflame. She bites her lips, more than a little embarrassed, but unwilling to show how much he flusters her.

“I can tell you the same thing, Mr Kim Jihyun.”

Chuckling, he gives another kiss. How generous he is with them today.

“Please let me know when you’re uncomfortable.”

Lux nods and feels him move. The bed dips this way and that as he finds a comfortable position. He legs brush against her ribs, tickling her. There's silence for a few minutes. As she waits she wonders what flowers he'll paint for her, what the arrangement will be like. He says that blue is her colour... how will he use it to create her representation? She can’t wait to see it, the result of his love.

“This will be a bit cold.”

Jihyun’s warm hand rubs her back as she steels herself. The first touch is cold, but not as icy as she imagines. Thanks to his consideration she doesn’t flinch at all. The brush travels in a line from the small of her back to the middle. It repeats, seeming to diverge in different directions.

Overcome with the desire to see him, she lifts her head. The first thing she notices is the tray. Now that it's closer she sees paint pots of green, white, and purple along with the ones she chose. Then, her eyes go to Jihyun. When they lock gazes it startles her. He winks, making her smile. The sight of him satisfies her so she happily resumes her position. She closes her eyes as she relaxes, concentrating on her beloved.

In time she grows accustomed to the temperature of the paints. Now, all she feels is his expert technique, the measured way he applies pressure. Every time she watches him paint on normal canvases she observes how careful he is. But now that she is one... she can't help feeling that he's extra cautious. That makes her heart flutter. No matter the circumstances he always thinks about her.

Silence settles between them and Lux knows better than to disturb it. Jihyun concentrates on her back, from the top to the bottom. After a while he begins to spread out to the sides, the brushstrokes more delicate in its pressure. When he reaches a particularly ticklish spot, she flinches away with a giggle.

“Sorry,” she gasps. “That tickled.”

“I’m so sorry, darling.”

She takes a peek at his progress. “Did I ruin anything?”

“Not at all.” He smiles at her before kissing her neck. “I’ll be quick.”

“It’s okay; no rush.”

“No rush? Then…”

She jerks away as he runs his fingertips along her side.

“Jihyun, don’t!” she yelps with a giggle.

He laughs, but stops at that. Soon enough, they return to the same relaxed atmosphere. Both of them undergo a meditative silence. Lux closes her eyes, listening and feeling for everything Jihyun does. The tray clatters from time to time. Water sloshes in the jar as the brush swirls through it. If she strains her ears enough she can hear the sound of the brush gliding against her skin. Every few seconds Jihyun’s fingers press lightly into her, trying to get more control.

The minutes start to feel like one chain link of eternity attached to another. Lux had entered a lull, hovering between sleep and consciousness. At that moment, Jihyun shifts. The bed jostles as he moves around and gets off. Lux opens her eyes, looking to see him pick up the tray and walk off. She watches him walk around to the other side, placing the tray carefully near her head. Then, he sits down and smiles at her.

“I thought you were asleep,” he says, reaching out to pet her hair.

“No… just closing my eyes.”

“Are you okay?”

The way he’s touching her… if she were a cat she’d be purring by now.

“I feel like I’ll sink right into the mattress.”

He chuckles, “You’re feeling very comfortable, then?”

“ _Very_.”

“That’s good.”

Jihyun picks up a fine-detailed brush and a light blue paint pot.

“I’m halfway done, my darling,” he assures her. “I will be another… thirty, forty minutes?”

“It’s okay, Jihyun… take your time.”

She smiles when he kisses her forehead. Lux lays her head down again and closes her eyes. Soon, all is silent between them again. Once more she feels his brush on her skin; by now she’s associated it with his touch. In that way, she can’t help feeling that this… is intimate in some way. They’re both vulnerable, doing this. For her part, she’s happy to do this with him— _for_ him. She hopes that he feels the same with her.

Soon, Lux begins to feel stiffness on some spots on her back. It's the paint drying. With Jihyun working so long she detects the smell of it, a little acrid and very chemical. Her nose wrinkles, but it’s not so offending that it bothers her. She puts it out of her mind, concentrating on Jihyun’s every movement.

Finally, after what seems like hours, Jihyun heaves a big sigh. That must mean he’s finished. Opening her eyes, she finds him getting off the bed and taking the tray. Their eyes meet and with a grin, she rises on her arms as he combs her hair from her face.

“How are you feeling?” he says.

“Stiff,” she admits with a chuckle. “But I’m okay."

"Good."

"You’re finished.”

“I am, yes… how did you know?”

Her smile widens slightly.

“How does it look?” she says instead.

A radiant and proud look crosses his face.

“Beautiful.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s _breathtaking_ —thank you very much for your patience.” He leans down to kiss her cheek. “Stay there a moment, darling. I’ll get my phone.”

Lux nods and he walks off. She stretches her limbs with a strained groan, careful not to disturb his artwork in any way. While Jihyun cleans up she ganders a peek over her shoulder. From her angle, all she sees is a soft concoction of blue, white, green, and purple. She hears footsteps coming and glances at Jihyun as he approaches the bed with his mobile phone. He climbs on the bed and kneels beside her. Reaching out, he caresses her hip, fingers slipping below the blanket.

“I’ll have to straddle you,” he warns softly. “Is that okay?”

“That’s fine.” She smiles.

“But you don’t have to worry; I won’t sit on you.”

“Okay.”

“Then, if you don’t mind…”

Understanding his silent request, she assumes her previous position on the bed. She feels Jihyun moving around her, manoeuvring so that his legs are on either side of her hips. Though he holds himself above her, she still feels a bit of weight on her thighs. The shutter sound effect of the camera pierces the silence as he takes his photos. Her gaze wanders around. Idly, she wishes there’s a mirror in front of her so she can see him—his posture, the way his fringe falls over his eye when he bows his head, the focus on his face as he works…

Blood rushes to her cheeks as soon as the thought leaves her mind.

What, exactly, is she thinking about…?

“Would you like to see?” Jihyun says.

Lux sighs in relief at the distraction. “Of course!”

Jihyun hands her his phone as he sits in front of her. She makes a sound of awe as soon as she sees the photo. That he took a full photo of her is a little embarrassing, but… it’s beautiful. As he promised, he painted a bouquet on her back, in a colour that he said fits her. The main flowers are roses so blue they looked like they grew in winter. Surrounding them are delphiniums, hydrangeas, thistles, forget-me-nots, nigella, orchids, irises, and bluebells. The blooms change in shade, reacting to a light source that only Jihyun sees. Scattered around to break the sea of blue are baby’s breaths, lily-of-the-valley, and ferns. A white ribbon binds them together, almost wrapping around her waist.

“I might have gotten carried away with the flowers…” Jihyun says.

She chuckles at his sheepish tone, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

“It’s perfect.” She kisses his palm in reassurance. “Too bad it’s on my back. I wish I can see it with my own eyes…”

“Should I paint another on your front?”

There is seductive playfulness in his voice that makes her blush again.

“ _That_ will definitely make it pervy,” she says.

“Undoubtedly.”

He leans down and kisses her as she laughs. She hands the mobile back and he looks at the screen with a happy expression. This moment will always be one of her favourites, when he looks at any of his works with joy. Before… after their ordeal, there was a time when any mention of art brought him pain. Jihyun embracing his passion and facing it head-on is a sight that she will never tire of.

“I really like this…” he says.

After scrolling through he looks at something across the room. She doesn’t have to guess to know that he’s looking at his camera, perched on his work table. There’s a longing look in his eyes that makes her almost giggle. This man with his heart in his sleeve. Can he be any cuter?

“Is it okay if I take pictures of you?” he says.

It’s not even a question. “Perfectly okay.”

With a beam, Jihyun almost jumps off the bed. Leaning on her arms, she watches him over her shoulder with a happy smile. He takes his camera and attaches a lens on it. Then, he walks to the windows and opens the curtains a little to let some natural light in. After, he arranges the sheets on the bed, making certain areas fold a certain way. Finally, he turns to her and, with a smile, reaches out to caress the shape of her bottom lip.

“May I take the pillow?” he says.

Kissing his fingertips, she nods. He puts the camera on the bed before carefully taking the pillow from underneath her. After setting it aside, he arranges the blanket on her. He covers her thighs, leaving her calves and feet exposed.

“Comfortable?” he says.

“Yes,” she says. “Where do you want me?”

“As flat as you can, darling.”

She follows his instruction, flattening herself on the mattress. Meanwhile, he continues to fix the blankets and sheets.

“Good… and your arms…”

He touches her elbows and, again, she folds them. With Jihyun’s gentle direction she props her chin on her stacked hands. Then, he unclips her hair. His hand brushes against her shoulders as he arranges her hair around. After that, he does a few more adjustments. It takes minutes, but definitely not as long as when he’s doing the artwork itself.

“Perfect,” he says. “Hold still for a few minutes.”

Easy. She doesn’t move an inch, listening to the real sound of the camera shutter clicking every few seconds. He moves around, trying to get the perfect angle. Sometimes, he instructs her to move her arms in a new position. In their time together he's taken so many pictures of her... but somehow she feels closer to him at this moment. For some reason, she's feeling especially exposed and yearns for his presence.

“I think... we’re back to being pervy,” she muses aloud.

His answer to that is a simple chuckle. The camera shutter continues to go off

“Okay,” he says after a while. “You can sit up if you like, darling. It should be dry.”

It’s not until she tries sitting up that she realises how stiff her whole body is. Jihyun helps her, keeping her steady _and_ covered as she straightened and stretched. She glances at the camera sitting beside him and reaches out with a questioning smile.

“May I?” she says.

He gives her the camera and when she takes it, her eyes widen at the image that greets her from the small digital screen.

“Jihyun…!” she breathes in awe.

The picture is of her—that _is_ her… but at the same time, it’s not. The bed fills the whole frame, making her look solitary. The lighting and composition would make this a good black-and-white image. She… the woman on the screen looks sophisticated, mature... _sexy._ Like a goddess who submits to her mortal lover as he worships her body this way. The bouquet is his offering… because nothing beautiful and worthy of her exists in this world. So, instead, he creates something from his heart...

For nothing may be perfect for her.

Not even his love…

But it’s enough.

“Is it still pervy?” he teases.

She giggles, “It’s _sexy_ … and tasteful too…”

With a tender smile, Lux runs her finger on the artwork.

Kiss marks, bites, bruises...

These are the marks people leave on their lovers.

Jihyun, with his gentle heart, does this.

This is his mark. With this, he tells the world that she is utterly and irrevocably his.

And that makes her… so happy.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Jihyun says, cheerful.

“Yes!” she gushes as she clicks through the different images. They differ in framing and angle, but it’s all perfect. “You can put this up in a gallery!”

“No!”

Lux jumps when Jihyun takes the camera from her.

“No?” she says, baffled.

“No.” He shakes his head, looking at the screen. “This is only for me.”

She gazes at him in surprise as he cradles the camera to him as though she might steal it and actually sell it to a gallery. She giggles when she catches his lips jutting out in a petulant pout. Now overflowing with affection for him, she reaches out to take fistfuls of his shirt. With a grin, she pulls him to her and gives him a big kiss. Jihyun pauses in surprise before he cups her cheek and kisses her back just as ardently.

“I _love_ you,” she says against his lips.

He smiles in their kiss.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr | FF.net
> 
> 1\. They definitely do this in canon, don't tell me any different lol.
> 
> 2\. I guess this piece is me trying to convey a moment that is both sexy, but also intimate. I hope that showed through.
> 
> 3\. This is kind of a follow-up/sister fic to [_Naked_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315220), a fic I wrote for Jihyun/MC week in 2018. It's a thematic connection, though; you don't need to read that to understand this story.
> 
> And that's it! Thanks for reading, thanks for enjoying. I appreciate all of you. Any and all feedback will always be welcome! Take care!


End file.
